


Wild (Agony of a Witch Alternate Ending)

by Ausomerus



Series: The Owl House One-Shots [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Still sad about the episode, the episode hurt me and I tried to write something happier, was still processing everything while I was writing this and it helped with the feels a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Instead of what happened at the end of the episode, I made it where everyone's mostly okay.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897138
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Wild Owl Lady

Luz heard Eda speak, her voice despondent; her voice barely audible over the blood rushing in her ears.

“Luz, watch over King for me. Remember to feed Hooty. And Luz... Thank you.. for being in my life.”

Luz screamed as Eda put the last of her magic into saving her kid.

“Eda, no!”

She closed her eyes, tears brimming at the corners of them. She felt claws dig into her back, along with wings furiously flapping near her sides. She hesitantly opened her eyes. A feathery dark gray underbelly met her view. She tilted her head back to see black eyes boring into hers. She quietly spoke, hoping not to startle the owl beast.

“Eda, do you remember me?”

The owl beast let out a huff. Luz went quiet.

_ A bit later _

Luz saw the Owl House nearby when she turned her head a bit. She looked to the owl beast, wondering what her mentor was going to do with her. She went still as the beast pushed her into the feathers of her underside.

She was about to struggle a bit, but stopped once she heard glass breaking near her. She was relieved when she didn’t feel any glass strike her. The owl beast laid her down in Eda’s nest. Luz watched as the owl beast disappeared through the window with a quick flap of her wings. Luz turned towards the door as quick and quiet footsteps echoed up the stairs. She saw King standing in the doorway; his eyes wide with a mix of happiness and fear. His voice was quiet.

“Luz? Where’s Eda?”

Luz shook her head before looking through the window. Tears fell from her face.

“She’s gone. Her curse took over.”

King thought for a moment.

“What if we get more elixers?”

Luz shook her head.

“I don’t know if that’ll work, King. She used all her magic.”

King looked at the floor and Luz walked over to him. She wrapped him in a hug, King quickly reciprocating it. King started to cry.

“I want Eda back.”

Luz nodded.

“I know, King. I do too.”


	2. Return

_ Later that night _

Luz awoke to the owl beast standing over her. She was peering down at something close to Luz, curiosity in her eyes. Luz followed her gaze.

She noticed the pen she wrote with was alight, the pink glow spilling into the surrounding darkness. She grabbed the pen and waved it in front of the owl beast. The owl beast’s eyes followed the glow, letting out a couple purrs. When Luz went to put the pen down, she heard clicking coming from the owl beast’s mouth. She raised the pen and the owl beast purred. She started to put it down; more clicking from the owl beast.

She started to piece together what she wanted and sat the pen down in front of the owl beast. The owl beast let out a snort and grabbed the pen in her mouth. She laid down in the nest near Luz and extended a wing over her. She looked to Luz and let out a small trill and closed her eyes, spitting out the pen next to her. Luz scooted closer to the owl beast, causing her to open her eyes. She huffed. Luz sheepishly spoke, starting to leave the nest.

“I can leave if you want.”

The owl beast sat up and gently grabbed Luz by her hoodie. She laid her back in the nest. The owl beast laid down next to her and wrapped her in one of her giant wings. Luz closed her eyes and smiled.

“Goodnight, Eda.”

She heard the owl beast purr as she fell asleep.


	3. Rest, King Fluffball

_ The next morning _

Luz awoke to see Eda had stayed by her side, much to her relief. She didn’t know what she’d do if she had left in the middle of the night and gotten captured by the beast hunters. She quietly whispered to Eda.

“Good morning, Eda. I think I’m going to get something to eat. You can come with me if you want.”

Eda retracted her wing, allowing Luz to get up from the nest. She watched as Luz left the room, settling on grooming her feathers in the meantime.

Her head snapped up as she heard quiet footsteps come up the stairs, hesitation causing the person to walk quite slowly. She watched as a dog-looking person wearing a skull walked into the room. She heard him speak.

“Hi, Eda. Luz filled me in on what happened at Emperor Basket’s castle thingy. Do you recognize me? I sure hope you do because I made you some cookies last night!”

Eda inched closer to him, peering at the tray hidden behind his back. He set the tray on a nearby table in her room. She then heard a yawn escape his mouth and she looked at him. He sputtered.

“Don’t worry, Eda! I’ll go to bed later.”

She growled at him, causing him to pout and throw his paws in the air.

“Fine! I’ll go to bed now.”

Eda purred and let him turn to leave the room. She quickly bit into his scruff, making sure not to hurt him. He started to flail his legs.

“Eda! Put me down! I’m the demon king and you should fear me!”

He heard Eda chitter, making sure not to drop him as she carried him to her nest. She gently laid him down inside the nest near the edge. She waited a bit, knowing that he’d wear himself out. He screamed, angrily throwing his paws in the air.

“Eda, no fair! Take me out of your nest or I’ll-!”

He was cut off by a growl from Eda. He sheepishly twiddled his fingers.

“Alright, Eda. I’ll take a nap.”

He swore he saw Eda smile before quickly joining him in the nest. He pouted.

“I don’t need you in here to sleep, Eda.”

Eda laid down and wrapped one of her wings around him. She then started grooming his fur. King looked at her.

“Normally I’d complain about something like this, but it actually feels nice. I guess it’s fine.”

He then heard someone squealing. He yelled, cheeks becoming a light crimson.

“Luz, you saw nothing!”

Luz giggled and turned to Eda.

“Can I hang out in the nest, too?”

Eda purred and retracted her wing, allowing Luz to get into the nest. She quickly wrapped King back in her wing, along with Luz. Luz spoke, excitement evident in her voice.

“It’s like a slumber party!”

Eda purred while King nodded in agreement. King and Luz quickly fell asleep while Eda scanned the surroundings for any sign of danger before relaxing enough to sleep.


End file.
